In a variety of medical procedures, catheters are implanted through a patient's skin to provide long term access to interior body sites; e.g., blood vessels and organs. Unless adequate precautions are taken, infections and inflammation are likely to occur around the site where the catheter penetrates the skin. To mitigate such problems, a tissue integrating cuff is sometimes attached to the catheter and placed under the patient's skin to resist infection. Although such a cuff can reduce the likelihood of infection, its presence increases the difficulty of removing and/or repositioning the implanted catheter. More particularly, it is not uncommon for an implanted catheter to become damaged, e.g., clogged or kinked, over an extended period of use thus necessitating catheter removal and/or replacement. When this occurs, the cuff must be dissected thereby complicating and prolonging the surgical procedure.
The aforementioned application Ser. No. 10/821,383 describes the use of a tissue integrating structure on a percutaneously implanted medical device for anchoring the device and creating an infection resistant barrier around the device.